Two Birds And A Spider
by sinomin
Summary: Arachnid Phobia' but I changed the title. A certain bird has a fear of spiders. Who knew? RobRae


**Just an idea I got for a oneshot while watching a spider crawl across the floor. Pretty random, huh. **

**The title used to be 'Arachnid Phobia' but I changed it, it was FLUFFYTIGER's idea; Thanx FLUFFYTIGER!**

It was morning at Titans Tower and everyone was doing their own thing. Cyborg was fixing up the T-car from their recent battle with Cinderblock, Beastboy was still sleeping, Starfire was at 'the mall of shopping' as she liked to call it, Robin, for once, wasn't in the training room, but he was flipping through channels on the television while sitting on one end of the couch, and Raven was sitting on the other end of the couch reading.

It was silent in the common room except for the TV. After many channels, Robin gave up on television and glanced over at Raven. She was absorbed in her book. Robin watched her intently. Every once and a while she would bite her bottom lip, telling Robin that she was reading an exciting part.

Robin scooted closer to her, just to see how long it would take her to notice. He was now right next to her; Raven hadn't noticed yet. Robin cleared his throat; Raven flipped the page. Robin yawned noisily; Raven changed her position so that she was now sitting Indian style. Robin sighed loudly.

"Do you need something?" Raven asked without looking up from her book.

"Depends. Are you willing to give me a foot massage?" Robin asked with a smirk. Raven said nothing and continued to read.

"Is it a good book?" Raven folded the tip of her page then closed her book and set it in her lap.

"Yes it is." The two sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying each others company and the silence that would most likely be broken once Beastboy woke up. Robin secretly had had a crush on the empath. And after awhile, that crush had transformed into something more. He decided that today was the day he was going to tell her. He was just trying to get up enough courage to.

Suddenly, Raven let out a small scream and fell over, right into Robin's lap. They heard something shatter in the distance due to her powers.

"Raven? What--" before he could finish she scrambled off his lap so she was beside him again, only she was on the opposite side she was on before. She was blushing horribly. One, because she just screamed in front of him, two, because she just fell in his lap, and three because she lost control of her powers for a second.

Robin gave the empath a questioning look before glancing over to where Raven was sitting a few seconds ago. Right beside her book, crawling around, was a little black spider. Robin raised an eyebrow, which made one side of his mask bigger then the other. He glanced back at Raven. Her blush had faded and her emotionless look was on her face, but Robin had learned to read her. Her eyes held… was that fear? His plan to tell Raven about his feelings were completely forgotten as a smirk planted itself on his face.

"Raven, are you… scared of spiders?" he asked. Raven pulled her hood up to hide her blush.

"No." she said in monotone. Robin's smirk grew.

"Oh, okay then." he said. He slowly started reaching his hand toward the spider. Raven watched him silently. His hand inched closer…. Closer… closer…. His hand was only about an inch away when he suddenly screamed and grabbed Raven's shoulders. Raven let out another small scream and backed away. Something else shattered.

Robin burst out laughing. Raven glared and teleported into her room, causing Robin to stop laughing and suddenly look extremely guilty. She already looked uncomfortable about being scared of spiders to begin with. He probably didn't help.

He quickly got off the couch and headed to her room. When he got there he stood there for a bit, thinking of what to say. After what seemed like forever, he finally knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer.

"Raven? It's Robin. I know you're in there. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. I was just being stupid." No answer. "Y'know, you could at least open the door… or answer." No answer. Now frustrated, he punched in the code and opened the door. No Raven.

Robin, knowing exactly where Raven would be if she wasn't in her room, headed for the roof. He opened the door leading to the roof and sure enough, Raven was sitting on the edge of the roof gazing out into the ocean.

"Raven?" Raven didn't turn around upon hearing him. Instead, she lowered her head slightly. Robin sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just being a jerk." he walked up beside her and sat down. Raven was staring out into the ocean.

"I'm not mad at you. Much. I just hate it." Raven said, falling on her back with her hands behind her head, staring up into the sky. Robin mimicked her actions, glancing over at her rather then the sky though.

"Hate what?"

"Hate being afraid. Especially of spiders. There these puny things, and here I'm the daughter of Trigon the Terrible." Raven said. Robin chuckled.

"Everyone's afraid of something. Even I get scared sometimes." Robin explained.

"Really? Our fearless leader has fears too?" Raven joked. Robin smirked.

"Yeah."

They laid there in silence for a bit before Raven got up and stretched. Robin got up as well.

"What are you scared of?" Raven asked. Robin thought about if he should tell her or not before remembering how he scared her this morning. It was only fair. She deserved to know. He turned to face her.

"I'm scared of… rejection." Raven turned to face him, the wind playing with her hair since her hood was down.

"Rejection from what?" Raven asked. Now was Robin's chance to tell her!

"Rejection… from being turned down from the one I love." Robin answered.

"Who's that?" Raven asked. Robin slowly leaned in.

"Why don't I show you?" Robin said. His lips met hers. Raven's eyes widened. Robin thought his worst fears were coming true until… Raven kissed him back.


End file.
